Kagome's Love
by Haunted Sk8ter Gypsy
Summary: Ok I really suck at summarys but I'll try anyway. Kagome and Shessoumaru are in a relationship together because Inuyasha betrayed Kagome. They end up confessing what they feel towards the other. R&R to find out more.


Kagome's Love  
  
AN: Since some lovely reviewers thought that my writing wasn't crappy. I decided to torture you some more. Special thanx to my first reviewer inukagonly and to Anime/manga luver and to sakura and to shadowed death and to sit-bot inuyasha and lastly to Mystified3. Thanx for your review's and I still think I'm a crappy writer at least that's what my English teacher thinks. Ok yeah ur probably tiered of my rambling. Onto the story of song fic or whatever you want to call it.  
  
Kagome sits at a lake so clear that you could see the sand at the bottom. With no hesitation she dives down as deep as she could go. Touching the sand she digs in it for a while coming up with a beautiful shell so white that it reflects any light that hits it's pearly surface.. She surface's in almost the same spot she dived. Kagome rises up onto the rock she had recently accompanied. She lays back and examines her find.  
  
She lay's the shell beside her and trails her hand into the water. Kagome looked up at the sky. It w as getting close to the time that her normally came. He would be here in just a few short minutes and then she would be complete. He always made her feel like that. Like she was human and not just an object or a shard detector. He never betrayed her when they were together. Sure it took him a while to except her but when he did he always called her by her name and not some one else's. Not like his brother who used to treat her like dirt. Now with him she was alive again, she was happy, and deeply in love.  
  
(Wasn't like me to fall in love  
  
That's just the way that I was  
  
But now when I feel you holding me  
  
Something inside just tells me you've gotten to  
  
This heart of mine  
  
And now I know it's true 'cause darling I'm  
  
Darlin' I'm starting to find  
  
I'm getting used to you  
  
Ooh and I'm loving every single thing about you  
  
I'm getting used to you  
  
And I could never get used to living without you )  
  
Suddenly a white blur passed before her eyes. He was finally here and right on time. He was always punctual. But that's what she loved about him. She could count on him to be there when she needed him. And the best thing about it was that she knew he loved her. It was in the way he looked at her and the way he talked to her. She knew him like they were one. Sure he didn't like to show emotion but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hide his emotions from her. He was like an open book for her eyes only to read.  
  
He loved the way she looked in the moonlight. It shined on her raven black hair, creating a halo around her head. Her blue-grey eyes shone with happiness and love. Her milk pale skin seemed to shin, making her look like a glowing goddess. She had striped down to her underclothes and he loved the way she looked in them.  
  
(Didn't think that a love could mean that much  
  
But you sure changed my mind with your touch  
  
Never knew that my heart could need you so  
  
Now I know that these arms can't let you go  
  
No they wouldn't even try  
  
'Cause I'm sure that you're the one that I  
  
Oh one that I need in my life  
  
I'm getting used to you  
  
Ooh and I'm loving every single thing about you  
  
I'm getting used to you  
  
And I could never get used to living without you)  
  
She loved they way he looked. At that moment he was in all white, his silver hair glowed with unnatural light and floated gracefully around his lean figure. His amber eyes appeared cold and emotionless, but if you looked closely you could see the love for her in their icy depths. His skin was smooth and whiter than the most flawless snow. Dressed in all white he appeared as an avenging angel.  
  
Kagome rose up from the ground and gracefully wrapped her arms around hi s neck. He was so used to this treatment that he buried his face into her raven tresses. With no warning what so ever he wrapped his arms around her waist and swung up into the air, rotating in several fast circles he finally set her down on the ground. She smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He leaned back down and with an amused chuckle whispered " You not going to call that a real kiss are you, because if you are then you have something else coming" Kagome smiled up at him and leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth. Pulling back she looked up into his eyes and smiled softly. "Shessoumaru, I missed you "She whispered quietly. Shessoumaru smiled slightly "Kagome, I missed you to." He whispered back..  
  
(Wasn't like me to fall in love  
  
That's just the way that I was  
  
But now when I feel you holding me  
  
Something inside just tells me you've gotten to  
  
This heart of mine  
  
And now I know it's true 'cause darling I'm  
  
Darlin' I'm starting to find  
  
I'm getting used to you  
  
Ooh and I'm loving every single thing about you  
  
I'm getting used to you  
  
And I could never get used to living without you  
  
Didn't think that a love could mean that much  
  
But you sure changed my mind with your touch  
  
Never knew that my heart could need you so  
  
Now I know that these arms can't let you go  
  
No they wouldn't even try  
  
'Cause I'm sure that you're the one that I  
  
Oh one that I need in my life  
  
I'm getting used to you  
  
Ooh and I'm loving every single thing about you  
  
I'm getting used to you  
  
And I could never get used to living without you)  
  
Kagome smiled even more. Shessoumaru looked at her and softly asked "Would you like to dance?" Her eyes widened and she slowly nodded her head. And together they danced, playing music softly in their head. Both were expert dancers and never really enjoyed dancing until now. They had each other now, the dance was complete now that they danced with the one that they loved.  
  
Dance after dance they danced, until late into the night, gazing into each other's eyes the time flew by. Soon the sun would be rising and he would have to leave to go tend to his lands. But this time it would be different, for this time he would ask her to come with him. He would tell her finally his true feeling's for her. Tonight was already a perfect night, and the only thing that would make it even more perfect would be her by his side forever.  
  
(Wasn't like me to fall in love  
  
That's just the way that I was  
  
But now when I feel you holding me  
  
Something inside just tells me you've gotten to  
  
This heart of mine  
  
And now I know it's true 'cause darling I'm  
  
Darlin' I'm starting to find  
  
I'm getting used to you  
  
Ooh and I'm loving every single thing about you  
  
I'm getting used to you  
  
And I could never get used to living without you  
  
Didn't think that a love could mean that much  
  
But you sure changed my mind with your touch  
  
Never knew that my heart could need you so  
  
Now I know that these arms can't let you go  
  
No they wouldn't even try  
  
'Cause I'm sure that you're the one that I  
  
Oh one that I need in my life  
  
I'm getting used to you  
  
Ooh and I'm loving every single thing about you  
  
I'm getting used to you  
  
And I could never get used to living without you)  
  
When they finally stopped dancing they sat together on the rock. Kagome was snuggled up into Shesshoumaru's chest. "Kagome, I need to ask you something very important and I need to tell you something. I don't want you to say a thing until I'm finished, ok?" Kagome slowly nodded her head but didn't say anything.  
  
"Kagome will you comeback with me to my castle and be my mate for life? I know that you come from the future and you would still be able to go home, but my castle feels empty without you there. Every time I go home I find I miss you more than anything else. When I discover something that I know you would like I want to show it to you immedantly but instead I have to wait to show you later at our meetings. I love you more than anything in the world. Would you dome the honor's and be my mate forever?"  
  
(You've gotten to this heart of mine  
  
And I know its true 'cause darlin' I  
  
Oh darlin' I'm starting to find  
  
You're the one I need in my life)  
  
Kagome looked up into his eyes and smiled. She nodded her head before saying "Of course I'll be your mate. I love you more than I will ever love anyone else, without you I would die, with you I feel complete I feel loved, and it would be my honor to be your mate."  
  
They kissed one more time, a long lingering kiss ,that spoke of the love they for each other. They slowly stood up and looked around them. Without thinking Shessoumaru scoped Kagome up into his arms and flew slowly of into the rising sun.  
  
(I'm getting used to you  
  
Ooh and I'm loving every single thing about you  
  
I'm getting used to you  
  
And I could never get used to living without you  
  
Ain't no living without loving you)  
  
The only thing left of the lover's passing was a pearly white shell, that looked rosy white in the rising sun.  
  
AN: Ok yeah see I suck. Well anyway's Review and tell me what you thought of it even if you didn't like it. 


End file.
